Technologies for wirelessly supplying electric power using electromagnetic induction or radio waves have been known hitherto. Recently, technologies for wirelessly supplying electric power using magnetic resonance that causes a magnetic field to resonate have also been considered. Magnetic resonance, also called magnetic field resonance, is a phenomenon in which magnetic field coupling occurs between two coils in resonance, thereby generating energy transmission.